


Возвращение домой

by billiecold



Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Category: Robot Series - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Baleyworld, Everything Hurts, Gen, Sad, Writober, Writober 2020, a reference to The Foundation prequels I guess, very sad
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billiecold/pseuds/billiecold
Summary: Когда у Дэниела бывает свободная минутка, он отправляется на Бейлимир.
Series: Writober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948591
Kudos: 8





	Возвращение домой

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на writober 2020.  
> 5 октября - старый друг.

Осень на Бейлимире — очень суровое время года, но по-своему очаровательное. Как и во многих других холодных мирах, настоящая осень с разноцветным листопадом и дождями здесь лишь пару недель. И в это время особенно хороши заброшенные западные окраины столицы, бывшие когда-то красивым центральным парком. Неудивительно, ведь никто не следил за этим местом уже очень долго. У людей в эти дни имелись куда более важные дела, чем бродить по заброшенным местам и предаваться ностальгии о том времени, которое давно прошло.

Да, это было очень давно. Это времена второй волны освоения космоса, когда люди вновь выбрались с планеты-прародительницы навстречу новой, лучшей жизни. Тогда планета была совсем другая: дикая, практически непокорная. Люди трудились не покладая рук. Это была забытая часть истории, но Дэниел помнил, словно это было вчера.

Иногда, не без помощи и влияния старика Фастольфа, новости с Земли и её первых колоний проскальзывали на Аврору и попадали к Дэниелу. Тогда он впервые и увидел это место. Роскошный парк, центр первого поселения на планете, в самом сердце которого поставили огромную статую главному герою человечества того времени, Бену Бейли — отважному молодому землянику, который взял на себя ответственность за основание первой колонии. Сейчас этой статуи не было. Дэниел не помнил, когда она успела исчезнуть.

Весь парк был в забвении. Дорога, проходящая через весь сквер, заросла травой так, что от заложенных тысячи лет назад плит остались лишь небольшие камешки; а где-то даже выступали корни деревьев. Дэниел осторожно переступал их, чтобы не тревожить местную флору своим присутствием. Он направлялся к единственному не без его помощи ухоженному уголку в этом заброшенном месте.

Дэниелу не так часто удавалось бывать здесь: дел было много, особенно в те периоды, когда приходилось жить среди людей, притворяясь кем-то другим на одном из миллионов миров, которые чаще всего были в тысячах световых лет от Бейлимира. И всё же Дэниел находил свободную минутку для места, которое заставляло чувствовать себя дома, ненадолго забыть о вечном одиночестве, на которое он был обречен.

В конце парка, между двумя огромными старыми деревьями находилась ещё одна статуя. Она не была огромной и величественной, наоборот, для памятника, который должен был увековечить важного для истории человека, она выглядела скромно и непримечательно, будучи скульптурой в натуральную величину.

На невысоком пьедестале стоял мужчина ростом в метр и восемьдесят сантиметров. Выглядел он не особо привлекательно: худощавый, угловатый, узкоплечий. Скрестив руки на груди, он смотрел вдаль, и его брови были нахмурены, оттого взгляд казался строгим, немного злым, словно он был недоволен тем, что было перед его взором. Дэниел бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не воспринимал это на свой личный счёт. То, что он делал и продолжает делать — сомнительно, иногда он сам испытывал неуверенность в своих планах. Возможно, он делал совсем не то, что от него ждал этот человек, но он старался оправдать его желания и надежды.

Дэниел подошёл к памятнику и, улыбнувшись, сел рядом с ним. Сильный ветер дул Дэниелу в спину. Мимо пролетел оранжевый лист клёна — одного из немногих деревьев, которые остались в этом мире после того, как Земля погибла. Дэниел покрутил его в руке, а затем отпустил. Лист полетел куда-то дальше, а Дэниел поднял взгляд на серое пасмурное небо. Несмотря на унылую погоду, навивающую тоску, он чувствовал себя хорошо, словно вернулся _домой_.

— Давно не виделись, друг Элайдж. Мне жаль, что я так давно не приходил, но у меня были дела на Трэнторе, далёком отсюда мире. Но теперь я свободен, и мне есть, что рассказать…


End file.
